


Used to be friends

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a fill for this prompt on the meme: People seem to be genuinely worried about how low Nick Clegg is. Can we have some comfort or crack fic to make him better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly this is a self-indulgent fill because I love me some LibDem drama and the history between Nick and Chris is interesting.

“Those things will kill you.” Chris takes the cigarette pack away from him. The lunch date Nick was desperately keen about having so far was heavy on the silent and awkward. 

“Haven’t you heard? That’s what the Tories and UKIP are doing. Me and the rest of the party are going to be extinct.” Nick lights the one he’s already holding. He’s gripping the burning cigarette as if it’s his lifeline, as if it’s his salvation and maybe it is. Maybe it’s the only thing he’s got left. It has to be if he crawled out of Putney and sought Chris out. “I’m going to quit tonight.” 

“Then Oakeshott and Vince win.” Chris does feel a pang of concern. Only a brief, fleeting hint, as he feels the slight weight of the electronic monitoring ankle bracelet. 

He stops puffing away on the cigarette to glare at Chris. “Smoking. Not the leadership.”

“You’re always quitting.” Chris means the failed New Year’s Resolutions, but realizes his words could also have a double meaning. Nick never did fight for their party enough during the Cabinet Meetings. Alexander was too far up Osborne’s arse to know what was good for the party. Cable was only in it for his own self-advancement. 

Nick doesn’t respond to the jab. He grows silent again. His eyes followed the smoke drifting upward, not noticing Chris staring at him. He and Nick used to have lunches like this frequently. A long time ago they used to be friends. 

“Can you imagine what Steerpike or one of those other columnists would say if they saw us talking? Huhne and Clegg, LibDems on the fringe?” 

Nick snorted. The cigarette butt was casually flicked to the ground and his shoe moved to snub it out. “They would also have to mention how tired and pale I look. Oh and they would attempt to be clever with some speeding joke about you.” 

Nick grins at Chris. He looks boyish, carefree again. Chris returns the smile. “Some of the speeding jokes were amusing.” 

Nick chortles for a few seconds and grows serious again and his fingers are twitching, already wanting another cigarette. He meets Chris’ eyes, searching for an answer to something he hasn’t asked yet. Finally Nick finds his voice and speaks. “Would you have done things differently?” 

_Yes_ But it’s not about what Chris wants to say. He could hash out the same old grievances they had since the 2007 leadership contest. It’s not the time for Chris to lay out what could have been if those 1,300 postal votes arrived on time to hand him victory. This is about what Nick needs to hear. “Nope. I would have gone for the Coalition too. I don’t think it would have lasted for the full five years though.” 

“I should have split when he fucked me over on the AV Referendum.” 

Chris nods in silent agreement. The conversation comes to another lull and he wants to go. Instead he ignores the selfish impulse because really Nick doesn’t have anyone else he can go to. Anything Nick could say privately could be used as ammunition. Before Chris would have used this to manoeuvre against Nick, but two months in prison can change a man. He wants to ask Nick if he misses their friendship. Instead he hands the pack of cigarettes back to Nick. “A hazard to your health.” Chris grumbles with affection. 

“Can’t be any more dangerous than speeding car.” Nick smiles and starts the process of lighting up over again. 

Chris might not be able to help with the party any more, but he can at least help Nick forget his troubles for one afternoon.


End file.
